Those Little Things in Life
by Pixie07
Summary: Collection of one-shots stories,relating those precious moments that makes a family a family. Focusing in my favorite family The Briefs, Vegeta, Trunks, Bulma and Bra. There is not chronological order.
1. A men Thing

_**A/n: **__Collection of one-shots stories, focusing in my favorite family The Briefs. There is not chronological order. My inspiration can come from my creativity, a picture, or anything that can give me idea._

_English is not my first language, so I apologies for any grammar errors, I don't mind if you point them out_.

* * *

**A men thing**

Vegeta was a complex man, yet simple too. If you push the right buttons, you could accomplish get him on his good side, and probably convince him to do what you want, like when you play a video game and you finally archive to do that super technique. It was hard, but not impossible. Also he was like a bomb, ready to explode at any minute, even the softer movement could activate it. Trying to defuse it was like playing Russian roulette, the chances to cut the right wire were 2/1.000.000, just being optimistic.

Vegeta's religion was training, the gravity room his temple, as long its not interfering with his training, if his son wants to join him he was more than welcome. However, for Vegeta, his bedroom was not just for sleeping, relax or be intimate with his wife. The bedroom represented his privacy, there was a invisible line at that door, and no one, except his wife, was allowed to cross that line without his permission, and asking for it always ended in deny. Passing this line was suicidal.

Even knowing all this, Trunks was in front of his parents' bedroom. Behind the closed door was a sleeping Vegeta. Last night, after an argument, Bulma sent him to sleep on the sofa, so he took a nap,and in top of that he was in a bad mood that day. The teenager stood there for about twenty minutes, devating if 'this' would be such good idea.

_'I can ask mom for 'it_'. He said to himself, _'But this is too embarrassing for her to know, this is a men's thing.'_ another voice in his head said. _'Well, there is always grandpa.'_ the fourteen year old tries to convince his other side. _'Go to him, if you want the whole house to know.' 'Yeah, he would tell grandma, and then everyone would know.'_ he agreed, Bunny did not know the meaning of keeping a secret._ 'Come on, just hide your ki, enter, go to the bathroom, grab the damn 'things' and get the hell out of there, simple as 1, 2, 3.'_ Yeah right.

The teenager placed his hand on the knob, trying with all his might not to shake, he was trying not to listen to that little voice, the one at fault to get him in so much trouble before, but then spoke again, _'Coward.'_ No one, not even himself would call him that. "Is now or never." He said at laud. He gulped, and turn the knob.

Trunks tiptoed inside the large room, no getting his eyes off his father sleeping figures. After a minute, which for him was eternity, and a few mini-heart attacks, he finally arrived at his destination. Now the other half of his brilliant plan was going to be more complicated than he thought. How could he find the 'things' with the lights out? The bathroom was in front of Vegeta's side of the bed._ 'Crap, fuck me, fuck me.'_ then instigating voice said '_I think it would have been better to do this when he wasn't in the room.' 'Thanks, you should have told me that before_.'

Several minutes in the dark, Trunks finally manage to get hold of what he needed it, it happened to be in the top drawer in the counter, he was so grateful that his mother haven't remodeled the bathroom since the last time he was there, a year ago. Now, it was Trunks, favorite part of the plan, get the hell out of there a.s.a.p.

The lights went on, the lavander-haired boy was caught red handed,_'I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die.'_ he repited over and over in his head. His body was saok wet in swet. Terror, horror and panic was all you could see in the kid's face, when he heard the most frighting voice in the universe.

"What, the hell are you doing. In. 'MY.' Bathroom?" Vegeta said from the doorframe, with his arms folded againf his chest. He was pissed, if those words could hurt people phisycally Trunks would be dead by now, no one violates his privacy.

Trunks did not want to turn around and face his father, he knew that he was going to suffer the consequences really bad, he was too afraid to think a good excuse, like hell there would be one, there was no excuse for this, even Bra knew not to go inside the room without Vegeta's permission.

Vegeta stepped inside. "I ask you a question, do not make me repeat myself."

"I... just, you know, me, here. Good question. I just... wanted to. Well... the thing is that." The boy could not make sense at all, as he gather a bit of courage to turn around.

"Stop the mumbling and speak up before I slap the words out of you." He yelled.

The teenager with all of his bravery turned around and his eyes close he shouted; "I JUST WANTED TO BORROW THESE." as he stretched his arm letting his father to have a full view of what he was holding.

Vegeta looked at the items is his son's hand, then he rose one eye-brow in sorprise. He unfold his arms and walked towars the shivering demi-Saiyan, and took the things out of his hands.

"Are you telling me that you dare to invide my room for this?"

Trunks hearing that his father's anger decrees opened his eyes and nod, "I'm really, really sorry, I know I'm not allowed to but.."

"What you need this for?" The black-haired man ask cynically.

"What the hell you mean 'what I need that for'? Isn't obvious?" Trunks yell.

"Watch your tone boy." and then he mocked him "And mean how this would be useful for you? You are a child"

Trunks took offense in that, he was not a child. He turned aside and with crossed his arm, imitating his father, wiht anger replyed " I am not a child, I am a man."

Vegeta almost lost control himself, he could hardly keep from laughing, that, for sure, was the funniest thing he heard in a long time, the kid could throw tamtrums that could put any toddler on shame "Ha, You a man, don't make me laugh, you are not even half."

"Don't make fun of me, this is important to me. You can count how many hairs Bra has and you can't even notice my biological changes?"

The older Saiyan noted the serious in his firstborn, and decide to put aside the joking time, just for now. "Whatever. If this was so 'important' why did ask me for them instead of stealing from 'my bathroom'."

"Because you never take me serious, and few seconds ago you prove me right."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, how could his son be so dramatic, he has Saiyan blood for crying at loud, he blamed Bulma for that, stupid human's hormones. But he said nothing about that, the last thing he needs was for the brat to have one of those emotional 'teen crisis', so he went in another direction. "And you know how to use them?"

Trunks' cheeks blushed, he was so embarrassed to look at his father, he was claiming to be a man, and didn't have the sly idea how the whole system worked. "No, I don't." he confessed. Then, he looks at his father with determination showing in every facial features, and asked: "Can you teach me?"

Remember those buttons that can make the Prince of all Saiyan-Jin do what you want? That look was one. The look that Bulma pass down to her children, the same one she used to hypnotize him and make him feel all those emotions that confused him. However, after all these years, he wasn't fully aware of that. 'Shit' he thought to himself.

"Fine." He finally said, you could say whine too.

"Really?" He asked with a big smile in his face, and his blue eyes wide open in surprise.

"Yes, but if you make a big fuzz about it, I will make you suffer. Got it?" Trunks nodded, accepting the deal.

Vegeta still no content with this, proceeded to instruct to his son, "First wash your face, with hot water and soap." after showing, and his son coping him in his mother sink, Vegeta continue pointing out the next step, "Now, apply the shave cream like this." Trunks watched carefully every single movement his dad made, study and memorizing every single stroke he did to get to rid of all the facial hair.

Both, father and son finished shaving. Vegeta tossed a towael to Trunks, "Dry up, now comes the best part." Vegeta smirked.

"Why are you smiling."

"You'll see." Vegeta opened the mirrored door in the wall, Trunks observed with curiosity as his dad took out a glass bottle. Then, put some of the of the liquid on his palms and rubbed his hands against his face. "Here," he passes the bottle abruptly to the young man. Trunks examined it and read, After shave. "Prevents irritation."

"Ok." Trunks did the same thing that Vegata did, then it hit him, why his dad was smiling. "Holly crap, it burns!" Trying to no shed a single tear asked, "Why did't you warn me about it?"

"That, son, would not be fun for me, after all, I did waste thirty minutes of my life, don't you think I deserve a compensation?" he said with a sactificatory grin in his, snooth and shaved face. "Come, lets go."

"Go where?"

"Gravity room."

"Whaat, why.?"

"Did you think I forgot that you trespass to my room?, Now move it." Then he leads the way.

Trunks follow huffing, in discontent, he was about to get the whip of his life. To make things worse the little voice pop up again, 'You're going to get beat up, but at least you know how to shave, I give to this mission 7/10', 'Yeah, it could get worse.' Trunks caressed his silky face and smirked in victory, he got what he wanted, plus in hand of his father, and that was something that not even a beating could take away.

* * *

A/n: I got this idea from the movie "We Bought a zoo" When the father and his son were arguing his son lets him know that he wanted him to teach him how to shave.


	2. Fight

**A/N: Thanks for the faves., fallows, review and views**

**Fight**

Vegeta was in the Gravity Room, training, like always. But today was an intense training. He was about to break his own record, destroy one million micro bots in less than half of a minutes, he just needed to blast few dozen more. However, life is not something that we can control, no matter if you are the prince of the most powerful race on the universe, there's no way you can fool destiny.

"Mr. Vegeta." A female voice broke his concentration. "So sorry to interrupt your training..."

"What that hell do you want pest?" Asked the Saiyan to the maid that appear on the screen of the communicator. He was pissed, he not just was interrupted at the worst moment possible, but by that girl. He disliked all the servants of the household, but he hated this one. All about her, from her eye-hurting neon green hair to her annoying high pitch voice, irritated him.

"The school principal is in line one, and I can't have a hold of Mrs. Briefs, I told her you were busy, sir, but she insisted." Knowing how much Vegeta loved her turned of the communication.

Huffing and puffing, Vegeta walked towards the phone. "Why I am being interrupted for?" he waited impatiently for the Principal June to reply. "Got into a fight?...I will be there." He hung up the phone with violence, and proceed to leave.

When he arrived to the middle school the principal informed him that the child in question was suspended for two days. After signing the dismissal and other paperwork, both of them were in the car on their way home.

"Mind telling me why you got into a fight?"

"I thought you didn't mind if I got into a fight, I thought you will be happy too." Said the pre-teen in the passenger sit.

"I don't really care, but I would like to know what to say to your mother when she asks. And my 'happiness' will be dependent on the reason why my training was interrupted."

"That stupid wench said that my Kosiuko was a fake, like if she knows how a real one looks, I mean she couldn't afford one, not with, the poor salary her daddy earns." Said Bra, she was waving her hands around, expressing her anger, and finally crossed her arms.

Vegeta couldn't understand half of what she said, he got lost after 'fake', with a confused look in his face asked her: "What the hell is a Kosiuko?"

Bra opened her eyes in surprise, then grabbed her bag and put it close to his father, so he could see it and memorize "This is a Kosiuko, this dad." She was really offended she got it last weekend when they went shopping, she talked about it the whole day, how he cannot know. Did he ignored her? Most likely.

"You are telling me that my training was disrupted because of a stupid purse?" Vegeta questioned with annoyance. "That's the worthless reason to fight for that I had ever heard. If you are going to fight, do it for honor, you are a Saiyan."

"I was defending my honor Dad, that tramp implied that I, Bra Briefs, one of the richest girls at school, was a poser who wear fakes. And is not stupid, is limited edition." The demi-Saiyan said as she placed the precious mint color handbag close to her chest, protecting it with a hug.

"That's no defending your honor, that's being a spoil brat."

"Argh, dad you just do not get how, we, women see the world. I don't know why I even waste my breath, trying to make you understand our nature."

Vegeta rolled his eyes at the comment, and kept driving in silence. He will just step away from this one, and let Bulma the one to deal with the little princess over there.

Bra brushed her long and blue hair with her finger and notice that her perfect and silky mane was completely tangled, and realized that maybe she'd be a total mess. The twelve year old graded her compact mirror from her cosmetics pouch, she went hysterical when saw her reflection.

"Omk, That bitch scratched my beautiful face" she said as she cleaned up the dry blood from the scars, "Oh no, you'll pay for this cheap cat, next time you will be the one to have their butt kicked."

Vegeta hit the brakes on the car, causing his daughter to almost hit the dashboard, if she wasn't wearing the seat-belt she would fly out of the windshield. "Daaad, don't do that, you can cause an accident."

The Saiyan turned his head to her direction, his hands holding tight the steering wheel, battling the urge to rip it off from the automobile, he looked at her like he just received the worst news. "Bra, tell me that you didn't lose." The black-haired said after a deep breath.

"Well daddy, she took me by surprise, and I did my nails yesterday, I was not going to ruin my manicure."

Vegeta's blood pressure rise, "You lost to a pathetic human?" he yelled with anger to the girl.

"I am not a fighter like you or Trunks."

"That's not excuse you are a Saiyan, from a high class line of mighty warriors."

"Come on dad you're exaggerating, like if Trunks or you never lost a fight."

"We may have lost combats in the past, but never to a human, less to one who has no fighting skills, never, you just ashamed the Saiyan race."

"Whatever daddy, I lost, so what? There's not like you can do something to change the past."

A smirked was formed in Vegeta's face "Yes, you are right. I can't change the past, but I can make sure this will never happen again." he said in his most frightening voice.

"What are you talking about daddy?" Said Bra in the most sweet and innocent voice that she could come with. He didn't use it that tone much on her, but she knew what it meant, she was in troubles.

Vegeta stepped on the gas pedal and continue his route to home. "As soon as we get to the house we'll go to the G.R, you will be back to your training for at least a week. You will not embarrass the Saiyan name again."

"But daaaadyyy, I do not like martial art, I hate getting all sweaty and stinky. You know what gravity does to my hair?"

"I hate to be interrupted when I am training and I hate when my children disgrace my race, and you have done both. So, stop the damn whining."

"But I don't want to."

"I will give you two options. One, you will train with me for a month, without complaining, every time you do, one week will be added. Two, train for just one week, I will let you whine all you want, but I will add the destruction of that damn thing to the punishment. What's going to be, Bra?"

Bra opened her eyes wide open, he could not be serious, "You're bluffing, you won't dare to do it."

"How odd," he said in his sarcastic and sadistic tone "you brother thought the same thing before I blasted his video console when he was your age."

Bra bit her bottom lip, testing the cherry flavored lip gloss, she knew that the prince didn't threat, when he said something was more like a promise, and he did not break promises. 'There must be a way to convince him otherwise' Like a rightful member of the Briefs' family giving up without a fight was not an option. She just needed time to think.

"Tick tock, Bra. We are two blocks away from home, if you don't choose before we get there, I'll do it for you, and I feel like blow something up."

The pre-teen sighed, "I'll train with you without complaining, for a month." she was defeated.

"Excellent..." reply the pure blooded, as he let out an evil laugh.

* * *

**A/N: Kosiuko is a clothing brand from Argentina, from where I was born. I used to loved it, but too expensive for my wallet**.

I fixed (or I least I think I did) the weird symbols, if they are still there let me know, Thank you Smile-bestthingintheword to let me know


	3. Cookies

**Cookies**

"How much more time do you need to fixing it?, I thought you were a genius." Yelled in the top of his long the newest guest of the Briefs household.

"I don't know, two, three days top." Said Dr. Briefs as he lights a cigarette.

"What? that is too long, I will give you until tomorrow, no more than that human."

"Well, that's impossible, the last explosion caused a several damage to the main console, I have to rebuild most of it."

Vegeta knew that no matter how much he pushed and threat the pathetic Earthling, it would change nothing. He already gave in to the idea that this family didn't fear him at all. And pissed him off, why he could just blast them to next galaxy? Did he grow fond of them? As if.

The prince shook off his thought and in growl he said. "Two days, no more or I the next thing I will make explode is this miserable place. Understood?" Without waiting for a reply from the senior, the Prince of all Saiyan left the lab.

Vegeta was walking angrily through the hallways of the big house, punching now and then the walls, until his nose picked up a scent that he didn't quit recognized. He sniffed the air and followed the intriguing aroma, which took him to the kitchen.

There, was Bulma baking some cookies. After her breakup with Yamcha three months ago, she drown herself into baking, something she haven't done before, something that didn't remind of him. At least was at first, but now was a skill that she must master, and after all this time she almost perfected it.

"Oh, hi Vegeta." Greeted the young woman while putting her twenty second sheet of cookie dough in the oven.

The Saiyan didn't bother to greet back, going straight to the reason why he was there, find out what that hell was that warm smell. "What the hell is that smell?"

"You mean the cookies?" Bulma grabbed one from the cold pile and held it to the Saiyan. Vegeta took it suspiciously, and got close to his nose and sniffed, yes that was the scent. But what the heck exactly was a 'cookie'? Not wanting to look an idiot in front of Miss Bulgar, prefered not to know.

Bulma saw the man's puzzled face, and smile to the innocent look. In a delicate matter, in order to not hurt his well know pride, she told him, "That one is chocolate flavor." She knew for sure he knew what chocolate was, her mother shoved to his face chocolate cake more than one time.

The black-haired, now knowing that was food, took a bite. "So, how is it?"

"Decent." he replied.

Vegeta sat down at the round wooden table, and finished off his cookie. Bulma graded a tray full, of no other than cookies. "Here, help yourself. You may like these better, they're covered in black sugar."

Vegeta took one, they were still warm. When he tried it, his eyes went wide open. Those were more than decent. He loved them, but like hell he would say it at laud. Bulma noticed this. She got two tall glasses and poured milk on them. Then she placed, one in front of her guest. "They taste better if you dip them in milk." She finished the sentence with a wink as she sat down in front of him. Her right elbow placed up guard on the table, and her chin resting in the scope of her palm. Observing the Saiyan doing as she advised, his face was sort of relaxed? _'So, he can have those kind of expressions.'_ she thought

"What the hell are you looking at, woman?" Vegeta barked.

"Nothing." She said with a smile, and then took a sip of her milk, _'Maybe he is not 'that' bad.'_


	4. Overprotective

_A/N: Thank you so much for the views, reviews, faves. and fallows._

**Overprotective**

Trunks was sitting at his desk in his office at Capsule Corporation. On his right side of the desk a huge pile of contracts waiting to be revised, correct, change, sign or deny. The 24 year old sighed, he was not fit to be held in a room with his butt stuck in a chair for twelve hours, no matter how comfy it was. The young vice president was feeling claustrophobic, he needed to get the hell out of there. He would have been gone by now, but his mother sealed all the window to prevent his flee. Bulma had enough when he missed a meeting that cause the company loss a contract of million dollars. '_How we can affiliate with a company where the vice president is an irresponsible kid?'_ They said.

Suddenly the door opened. A petite female figure walked in, closing the door behind her. "Hey, what's up?" she greeted as she reached to Trunks.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Well, mom forgot some blueprints at home and made dad to bring them, so I tag along to say hi to my big brother. Hi." Bra said while waving.

"Ok what do you really want Bra?" Asked the lavender-haired young man raising an eyebrow, in disbelief.

Bra gasped at the accusation, "That's so mean, how could you think that of me, you know I love you, and it's been ages since we don't chat."

Trunks did not buy that either, but he let her have it. Trunks took off his glasses and place them in his drawer. Bra looked at him with a puzzled expression. "So, what you want to _'chat'_ about?"

"For instance, why you wear those stupid glasses?, you don't even need them. They make you look like totally dork."

"Well, that's the idea." seeing that the answer made his little sister more confuse explained in more details. "Is helpful when I deal with business people, they think I am naive and inexperienced because I'm young, so the glasses make me look nerdy. Making them believe that they can run over me and take advantage of me. So, I surprised them when they realize that I am an excellent stockists and at their confusion, I take advantage to drive the deal on my favor."

"Oh, that make sense. Are you busy?"

Trunks shifted his eyes to the pile as a reply. "But, I think a can take a break, since my baby sister took her precious time to visit me." Why don't use her as an excuse to escape from work while she is here?

He rose from his chair, took off his very expensive jacket and placed neatly on the back of the chair. Went to the mini-fringe and took two soda cans and sat next to Bra in the black leather sofa where she was sitting and pass the orange flavor soda to her, keeping the cola one. She frowned at it, but say nothing.

The Saiyan sibling chatted for a good twenty minutes about random subjects, school, work, their parents, etc. Then Bra asked; "You have plans for the afternoon? Is Saturday, so you leave at three, right?" Bra looked at him from the corner of her eyes as she took a sip of her drink.

Trunks narrowed his eyes. He was right, now, he started to see the real reason of Bra surely love for him. "No, I don't have plans for today so far, Why you ask?"

"If you are free, can you take me to the mall around five-sh?" Said Bra with her best convincing, sweet and innocent expression.

"Why you don't ask dad? I'm sure that he'll, every time you said jump he asks how high."

"That's no true, you know how many times I have to ask before he agrees to?"

"I'm sure less than I had to, and he hardly said yes. Why you don't ask mom?"

"I want _you_ to take me." Bra put her can on the coffee table and crawled on the sofa toward her brother until she climbed and sat on his lap and hugged his neck, "Very, very please, with a berry on top?"

Trunks looked at her, the thirteen years old was determined to have her way, that used her best begging tactic. The prince was about to give in, how can anyone say no to those big blue eyes? But he must be strong, if not he would surely fall for her trap. "Bra, I'm not dad, so you better tell me your real intention."

Bra didn't drop the act as she explains her _'real'_ intentions "Well, when mom, specially daddy take me to the mall never let me be by myself, so I thought that we can go, you can go do your thing, and I can do whatever I do, you know, shopping and 'stuffs'."

"So you want me to use me so you can have a taste of liberty, I want no part of it." Refused the older demi-Saiyan.

"Came on, please Trunks. I'll do anything you want, but please I need to be at that mall at five thirty." the princess begged.

Trunks light-bold lighted up, "Ok Bra, if you do not tell me exactly why you need to be there at five-thirty, I'll walk to mom's office tell dad about it."

The teen's eyes went wide open in terror, she knew if her daddy find out she would never live to tell, she had no choice, but to trust him. "Well, I will meet a friend at the ice-cream shop." she said then blinked three time innocently.

Trunks blood was boiling, he was not an idiot he understood the meaning of _'friend'_, still he asked, hoping it was just his imagination. "What kind of friend, female or" he gulped away the knot on his troth, before finishing the question, "MALE?"

"We are just friend no more, I swear."

"Hell no Bra," he yelled, "there no freaking way I'll be accomplice of this. You have to be damn stupid to think I'll let you use 'me' to go on a date with a stupid, good for nothing, pathetic worthless piece of shit. Again, HELL NO."

"You can't say those things about him, you don't know him." she removed her arm from him as defending her special _'friend'._

"Yes I can, every, single one who has those kind of intention toward you, is. Lets ask dad if he agrees with me." Trunks growled.

"Oh, gosh, no please Trunks don't tell him, he is going to kill me and him too, please. I swear, he has good intentions. He is nice and sweet, he never said or did anything improper, we are just going to have ice-cream."

"No, no way."

"Please, help on this one, I'll introduce him to you, and I'll even let you intimidate him if you want. Just think how awful was not having someone to cover you when you started dating, I still remember how dad dragged you by the ear when he find out you sneaked out to see that brunette, after he forbid it."

Crap, that was low, that for sure was most embarrassing moment of his life, even if she was a gold digger, as Vegeta said. The young business man, sighed at the defeat, he sure will regret it. "Fine, but I have a few conditions."

Bra's eyes sparkled out of happiness "Thank you, thank you", how bad his conditions can be?

"I will meet the pest as you suggested. I will let you be alone with him. But I'll observe from the coffee shop across."

"Ok, that's no bad, I think."

"I'm not done yet, there will be no kissing, no hand holding, no sitting in the same booth, no footsy, no touching at all. If he does, I'll drag you home, same goes, if he looks lower than your face, or say anything improper, got it?"

"Wow that to much..."

"There is more," interrupted her brother "your clothing will not be tight, no skirts nor dress, no mini shorts neither shorts, pants have to be under your knees. Top shall cover your belly and especially the _'upper'_ part, thick strips most be included, if have sleeves the better, for the shoes I don't care."

"You are crossing the line Trunks, you sound like dad. I'll dress the way I want." refuted the blue-haired girl.

"This is nothing like him, dad would make you wear a turtleneck, long sleeved, and he would not let you even show your ankles, and this will happen after you turn thirty. So, you accept my conditions or there's no date, and I'll tell dad just in case you try to sneak out."

Bra, still in her brother's lap, crossed her arms close to her chest, her eyes were teary "Trunks, you are being overprotective, I know how to defend myself, you know? I'm a Saiyan after all."

"I know you can, Bra. But you are my baby sister, and is my job to be overprotective of you, I'm because I love you, sis." Trunks wiped away a tear that escaped from the corner of Bra's eye. He breath deeply and said. "Fine, you can choose what to wear, but please don't show too much skin. And if the guy does something improper, I'll let you put him in his place, but if I see is too much for you, physically or emotionally I'll jump in. Does that sounds better?"

Bra smiled brightly and hugged him once more, he hugged back. "Yes, thank you so much, I owe you one."

Trunks smirked as an idea hit his brain. "So, Bra you know to forge my signature right?"

"Yes?" replied confused "Why?"

"Do you see that pile of paper over there..."


	5. Perfect

**_A/n: Thank you so much for the fave. fallows views and reviews. :D_**

**Perfect.**

Bra looked her reflection on the full size mirror that was hanging on her walking closet's door. Observing every detail of her outfit, one of the fifty, she got that morning when her big brother took her to the mall _"As your birthday present, I'll buy you whatever you want."_ Those were her favorite words, and the best gift ever she had received from Trunks. Yet, even though the pink shirt with horizontal white thin stripes, matched perfectly with the seam of her brand new jeans, or her beautiful pale pink flat, there was something that was not right.

"Maybe the accessories are the problem." Said the, now, eleven years old girl as she walked over her vanity. She moved her head side to side, examining her round and white pearl earrings. But no, there were also perfect on side, color and style. Then she stretched her neck up, so she could have a full view of her platinum chain with her name initial as a pendant, that was her gift from her parents. But again, it was the right choice. She repeated it all that over again about three more times. However, she could not find that imperfection that was driving her insane.

A few minutes later, a soft knock interrupted her concentration. "What?!" Yelled very irritated the birthday girl.

Bulma opened the door and entered to the room very cautiously. She saw Bra brushing her hair very aggressively. "Honey, everyone is waiting for you."

"I am not leaving this room until I am content with my looks, and I am not."

Bulma closed the door behind her and grabbed the brush out of her daughter's hand and she softly continued what Bra was doing. "You look beautiful, Hon. We have to go or the park will close." Bulma was going to take Bra and six of her friends to the new theme park that opened two weeks ago, to celebrate her birthday, and after that, at night the z gang was invited to a big barbeque.

"I know I am beautiful, but is not perfect, mom." Replied the pre-teen a little more relaxed as her mom finished braiding her hair as she used to have it earlier.

"Bra, we have to go. Your brother is going to drown in your friends' drool, Pan said if you don't come out in five minutes is going to train with your father, who I have to shoo him away before he lose his patience." Bulma scolded.

"But mooom..." Bra whined as she sat on her bed, making the stuff animals on it to bounce, one of them fall to the floor.

The blue haired woman sighed and rolled her eyes. "I know what you need, I was going to wait until tonight. But given the circumstances..." She said as she left the room.

"Where are you going?" asked the younger bluenet rising her voice, so her mother could hear her.

"Just wait there." Bulma yelled back. Bra sighed and pick up the teddy bear from the floor, hugged it thigh against her chest and rested her chin over its head. _'Where did she go?'_

Less than a minute Bulma came back, but this time no empty handed. Bra looked at the purple metallic little gift bag on her mother's hand with curiosity, "Here, for you."

Touching her 'B' pendent with her index finger Bra said, "But, I already got a present from you."

"I know." Bra took the present and search deep inside between the tissue paper. "I wanted to give to you tonight, as a closing gift, you know how cheesy, I can be." Bulma winked and sat down next to the Saiyan princess.

Bra's eyes went wide open when she saw what was inside the bag, she felt so happy, yet so confused. "I thought I wasn't allowed to wear any until High School."

"I convince your father, I took me time, but a Briefs doesn't take no as answer. Happy Birthday."

"Mom you are the best." the girl hugged her mom, who hugged back and ran to the vanity one more time. Then took the special gift out of the bag, her first lip-gloss. She applied her pink shaded lip-gloss in front of her mirror, then she turned to her mother and said with a big and shine smile, "Now, its perfect..."

* * *

_**A/N: For my 12th birthday my mom got me my first lip-gloss and pair of hills, so I used that memory to crate this fic ;P**_


	6. Emotions

**Emotions**

Three months have passed since Gohan defeated Cell, a sweet and sour victory. Goku lost his life, and refused to be revived. Leaving his family and friends devastated, but his former enemy also developed a depression after the death of the warrior. Vegeta devotion, passion to fight die along with the other full-blooded Saiyan. His pride burned among the explosion that destroy Cell. At the same time, humiliation was born. How could a child, a mere hybrid, surpass the powers of a Super Saiyan? How could he surpass a full-blooded Saiyan? How could he surpass the Prince of all Saiyan? To make things worse, now he was the _'ruler'_ of two hybrid, including his infant, and a four month old embryo.

Vegeta was in the living room, changing the channels on the TV, no finding something decent to watch, not that he wanted to watch tv anyways, but what else he could do? Train? For what? Giving up the idea of finding amusement on the device, he turned off and toss the remote across to the other end of the leather sofa, where he was sitting on.

The black haired let out a sigh that indicated his frustration. _'What the hell I am still doing on this shitty planet?'_ He thought, and he toss his head to the crest rail of the sofa and looked up to the ceiling, focusing on nothing but in his thoughts. He hated the damn place, hated the humans, hated the society and its pathetic living routines. However he enjoyed this new feeling, that discover here, he felt at peace, something he did not know existed, the freedom to do what the hell he wanted, without accounting for his actions to any tyrant. Yet he was still here, instead of travel around the universe, like he did his entire life. Maybe that was not what he wanted. _'What hell is holding me up?'_ He let out another sigh, and closed his eyes did not want to see the possibility that he may want to stay here.

Not less than five minutes, he sensed a familiar ki approaching the family area, he just ignored it. Then, he changed his sitting position to lay down on the sofa, his eyes closed the whole process, perhaps a nap could help him to clear up his mind. Another few minutes passed and the prince started to doze off.

Vegeta felt something, warm as soft being laid over his torso. When he opened his eyes, saw his nine months old son; next to him, standing up in a plastic box, placing a piece of fabric on him. Trunks let fall in place his favorite blanket, when he saw his father's eyes looking at him.

The Saiyan half seated, he was surprised, the kid rarely approaches him, he frightens the boy. "What are you doing?" He asked while sitting up.

"Papa, napping, me tuck papa." The baby replied. For a nine months old, his vocabulary was very fluent. Being half Saiyan, had to do a lot about it. Even though, Saiyans stay younger than humans, to last at battles, their ability to comprehend and learn things, like talking, was faster than humans. The faster they mature, the faster they could start training for war. Plus being the son of a genius, help the cause too.

Vegeta lowered his eyes and notice the tiny blue blanket still upon his body. He recognized that was the damn rag the infant drags all over the house, and does not let go of it, as his life depends on it, the thing that he would cry, scream and go ballistic if was taken it away from him. Vegeta felt something burning inside of him, another new feeling. Something similar what the woman makes him feel, but at the same different. He hated it, yet, still felt comforting. He grasp the blanket gently, not understanding the action made by his son. Every time the child saw him cried his eyes out, but to think about it, the crying has ceased during these last months. It could be that, he was no that scary anymore.

Why he would do that?, Why he would willing give him something that obviously meant a lot to the baby? When he did nothing but ignore him.

A mixture of emotions started to danced inside the prince, he felt some guilt, happiness, sadness, irritation, annoyance, and unworthy of the affection shown by his offprint. Vegeta unable to understand, neither identify most of these feelings, and not able to shake them away, made him angry and thighen the hold of the fabric on his hand, 'I am leaving this deplorable excuse for a planet.' He thought and let out a growl out of his chest.

Trunks startled, and fall down on his bottom from th box he used to reach out his papa. In teary eyes and, shivering voice said, "Why papa mad wi me?"

Vegeta's face relaxed at the question, he was not mad at the brat, he was mad at himself for not being capable to understand what was going on with him. Then, he looked to the eyes to his son, and remembered the teen that came from the future. He remembered how he died in Cell's hands, he remembered that he could do nothing to protect him, to prevent the shot. Worst of all, he could not avenge him. He will not let that happen again. But for that... _'Looks like I will have to stay after all.'_

"I am not mad at you." the father said coldly as he extend his free hand for Trunks to use it as support to stand up.

Trunks smiled, his papa was not mad at him, but his smile turned into angry frown, when he noticed the large hand close to him.

"What the hell is your problem?" Vegeta asked very annoyed, he lowered himself by offering his help, and he gets that reaction?

The lavender-haired child shove away his father's hand. He did not appreciate the aid that was offered. With a firm and determined glare to his father, he replied, "Me can alone." and stand up on his feet. Without help.

Vegeta felt something he haven't feeling in a long time, his chest was full of pride. He could not help, but to smirk. So small, and still so tall. "That is the truthful attitude of a Saiyan."

Finding a new reason for what to train for, his passion and devotion resurrected and as the phoenix, this new pride, that one he found in his son, was reborn.

* * *

_**A/N: As always, thank you so so much for, fallows, faves. view and reviews. And again, sorry for the bad grammar. Something I want to point out from this shot is that I do not like the word embryo to describe an unborn baby, but since I write it to describe Vegeta's state of mind, it seemed the best word choice. And I needed to make clear that Goten didn't born yet.**_


	7. Bond

_**A/N: First of all thank you for your view, reviews, faves. and follows. Sorry for taking so long to update, I started to watch this anime Kyo Kara Moah, and I got so addicted to it that distracted me, plus had some other things to do.**_

_**This Shot is inspired on this picture: **_

_**ay- vb . sakura. ne. jp / ccdays / 23 _imouto . gif (remove the spcaces or pm me if you want the link). **_

_**Is from a Japanese fan art website dadicated to Vegeta and Bulma, there a few shot collections (365 days challenge, they are really good, pm me if you want to me to pass you the links) that were inpired by this website, , there's were I found out about it. **_

_** You can see more of the pictures here: ay - vb . sakura. ne. jp /_top. html Go to gallery, than in the column that is at he left click where says 365. The one I'm using is n 23**_

* * *

**Bond**

Was a regular afternoon at the Briefs household, no more than a hour ago the family ate lunch at one of the four dining rooms, the smaller one, or like Bunny calls it 'Family dining room.' It was just the right size for the family. After that, Bulma went to take a nap, since last night she couldn't sleep at all, Vegeta went back to, no other place than his precious Gravity Room, Dr. Briefs and Bunny went to play Golf with some old friends from their youth. Bra, who was just two months old was sleeping peacefully in her bedroom. Trunks was in the living room watching a movie.

The eleven year old sighed, this movie used to be one of his favorites, but now it was rather boring. He turned off the T.V. after several minutes of searching something more appealing to watch. He let out another sigh and got up on his feet, from the comfort provided by the couch. He groaned as he stretched his arms and back. '_I'm bored.'_ he thought as he walked up and down, trying to figure out where to go, and to do what. He was still full from that extravagant lunch, so there was nothing to do in the kitchen. Train with his dad?_ No thanks,_ he would say. The Prince of all Saiyan-jin was in a really bad mood, Bra cried all night, thanks to the baby monitor in the couple's room, his majesty couldn't sleep at all either. Training with him in that mood, was suicidal.

Being a Saturday, he would fly to Goten's, but the Sons were visiting Ox King for the weekend. "I think I'll just take a nap, since there's nothing to do." Trunks climbed up stair with the minimum effort, almost dragging his feet. He really had a severe case of boredom, symptoms were laziness and annoyance. He finally arrived to the second floor. The hallway of the main wing was dark, with the exception of the faint light that came from the room across his.

Without realizing, he walked towards 'that' room. Standing behind the door frame of his former playroom, he eyed the inside of it. '_I can't believe how much this room changed.' _Now, the blue walls were a soft shade of pink, from the middle down to the base-wall, a pattern of white and lilac vertical lines. Instead of cars or sports poster, where illustration of different baby animals and girly stuffs as flowers and such.

Trunks stepped in, still examining the room, he haven't really paid attention to it, since he only entered a couple of times, after the remediation started, he didn't even looked at the door. As he walked in, he rolled up the sleeves of his orange hoodie and put his hand inside his pants' pocket, then he stopped for a moment. He looked down to his right, where his toy chest used to be, he coldy sighed to the memory, now a big stuffed kitty with a big black bow around it's neck, decorated the spot, he also noticed the doll his grandma bought when they found out the baby was going to be a girl. The woman spend hours to made the doll a princess like gown, that suited their own princess. _'Now is more special.'_ Said the old lady, that actually looked like time just forgot about her. Above them, the pastel yellow dress that Bra wore when she was brought home, was hanging on the wall.

The more he looked around, the more he mentally pointed out, were used to be his stuffs. The change table _slash_ drawers, replaced his entertainment center, for sure diapers and wipes were no fun at all. A white wooden rocking chair occupied the space where his computer desk was. He went on until the last little detail of the room, even the ceiling fan was swiped to something that matched the rest of the room. The last thing he looked at was where his wooden fort used to be, the place where he used to run where he need time to think, or clam down himself when he was mad, and where he hid to cry. Now, a pure white crib stranded there, surrounding pure innocence and the child who emitted it.

The demi-Saiyan, felt something his chest that bother him, when he saw his baby sister. He loved her, he was the one who asked for a sibling, he expected a little brother, but a sister was cool too. So why he felt like that? Because she took his play room? No sense, he haven't used it that often, and his new '_teen cave'_ was way cooler, than the kiddie room he used to play at. Also, it makes perfect sense that the baby should be close to his parents' room, which was at the end of the hallway. Trunks was mature enough to understand that. Then, why he felt annoyed?

The lavender-haired placed his arms on the crib railing, then he rested his chin in his hand's, being super careful to not wake up the newborn. That was the last thing in the world he wanted to happen. Just the memory when he was dragged by the ear, in the hands of his father out of the kitchen, when he _'accidentally'_ wake her up a week ago, hurt him. He frowned at that, he just _'was being a good boy, and wash the dishes.'_ She couldn't talk and she already got him in trouble, the kitchen was no place to sleep. Now, he was understanding the things his classmates told him about younger siblings.

The more he thought, the more he remember the experiences told by his friend at school, then he started to compare them with his own. '_When my little brother cries, and I'm around, is my fault.'_ Check, _'My parents can hardly sleep at night, so during the day I can't talk to them because they are so moody, and they take out of me.'_ Check, '_My parents spend more time with my baby brother than me, they're so tired that they can't even help me with my homework.'_ On this one he just half checked, since he didn't need help with homework, but his mom and dad payed more attention to the baby than him. '_Is like they don't care about me anymore.'_

Could be that his parents didn't love him anymore? That was the reason why he felt that pain in the mouth of his stomach? Could be that he felt unloved? Trunks was using all of his willpower not to shed a tear, he was almost a man, and men don't cry, still, he was a child. He was about to lose the battle between his pride and his pain. However, someone beaten him at it. Bra started to cry. The pre-teen jolted back, forgetting he was about what he was thinking few seconds ago. If he didn't calm her down, he was going to get the spanking of his life, and then he would be the one crying. "Shh, don't cry Bra, please," he whispered, and grab a pallid yellow stuff animal, "Look, is your favorite giraffe." he said while waving the toy in front of her face gently.

After a few more second the light went brighter. The demi-Saiyan turn around and saw his mother in the room, he cold-sweated, he was doomed.

"Oh, Trunks you came to calm your sister down? That so sweet." Said the bluenet in a tiring tone, as she got close to the crib.

"Y-yes." he replied, hesitating on the half lie. He was trying to calm her down, but there was no need for his mother to know that he may be responsible to wake her up.

Bulma picked up Bra and cooed her, "Mommy's here, don't cry." Trunks looked how she was swinging back and forth, to calm the baby girl, but she failed at it. Bulma checked her diaper, "It's dry she most be hungry." At this moment, the boy was aiming to the exit. The crying was started to give him a headache. However, today wasn't his lucky, for his mother had a different plan for him. "Trunks, can you watch her while I get her bottle?"

The young prince could not say no to those pleading eyes, full of desperation. The exhausted expression didn't help him to deny the request. He knew, how tired she was. He nodded, "Yes mom, I'll watch her for you." Also, he felt a little guilty, to the fact that he disturbed his sister.

The mother, gave him a big, and warm smile, "Thank you so much," she placed the crying baby in the crib again, she ruffled her older son's hair, "I won't take me long."

Ten minutes later, Bulma was back with a bottle in hand. Bra was still crying her eyes out, Trunks was kneeling on the floor, he was holding tight to the bars of the crib for support and repeated over and over "Please Bra, don't cry, please don't cry." Bulma picked her daughter one more time and started to feed her, with that she stopped crying. Trunks let out a sigh of relief and got up, and started to walk toward the door. However, before he makes his way out Bulma spoke again.

"Trunks wait," he rolled his in a whining manner, "I'm sorry."

"Is ok mom, it was just ten minutes."

"No, I'm not apologizing because I ask you to look after Bra," the first born turns around, and stared at his mother with confusion. Seeing his puzzled face, she continued, "I know I've been around for you lately." Trunks frozed up in place, did she build a mind reader device?

"D-Don't need to apologize about that, I understand that the baby needs you. Plus, I'm practically a man now, I can take of myself, you know." he said trying to believe his own fake confidence.

Bulma smile at the 'almost a man' statement, "I know that. But, still I know is not easy for you. I, we, notice that you were trying to get our attention a few times. And we understand the reason."

"We?" he asked

"Yes, you father and I. Look, is totally normal for you to feel jealous of your sister."

The demi-Saiyan took offense on that and in a serious tone he said "I'm not jealous of anyone, I don't know what makes you to think that way." There was no way he was jealous, he was old enough to understand, right? He just missed spending time with his parents, yeah that was the reason, no stupid jealousy.

Bulma, still feeding Bra, notice he got angry and decide to leave this jealousy subject for later, but still she didn't want her son to leave and stayed mad. "Ok, would you like to feed her?" Trunks kept his distance between him and the baby, so this would be a perfect way to make Trunks to interact with Bra.

"I- I don't know, what if she starts crying, or worst, I make her choke of drop her? Dad would kill me."

"Don't worry, you will do it just fine, I'll teach how to hold her," Trunks nodded still not so sure about it. Bulma smile, he was no longer mad, "Ok, sit on the rocking chair." He did, then his mother placed the baby girl in his arms. "Hold, her head with your elbow."

The older brother, used all of his willpower to stop shaking. He followed every instruction given by his mother. This was the first time he actually hold her, a fuzzy and warm feeling burned down his previous feeling. He smiled as his baby sister looked at him with those blue big eyes of hers.

Bra drank all her milk, Trunks asked if he could make her burp, Bulma wasn't sure first knowing how strong her son was. Then, he was her son, and she knew he'll be careful. She instructed how to do it. After a few soft pats on her back, the baby girl let a out a big burp, mother and son laughed, "She's a Saiyan after all." Bulma said.

"Mom, can I rocked her to sleep?"

"Of course you can." The mother was more than happy, finally her first born was bonding with Bra, and was his initiative. "Well, I'll take this," she said, waving the bottle in her hand, "If, I wait too much to wash it it'll get hard to remove the milk odor."

"What?!" asked in a scary tone Trunks, "Are you going to leave me unsupervised? What if..."

Bulma cut him off, "I trust you, I know you're not going to let anything happen to her, after all, you are her 'big brother'." And with that said she left the room while humming a lullaby.

A new side of the demi-Saiyan awoke, those words were the key that opened his protective side. Yes, his mother was right, he wasn't going to let anything happen to his baby sister. He'll not let anyone hurt her. Trunks face was serious, and it glowed with the pride that came from his chest. Big, and protective brother pride. He vowed to her at loud. "I promise, that I'll protect you from anyone and anything. I promise, whoever makes you cry, I'll make them cry the double. And if they hurt you, or make you suffer, that would be the last thing they do. I swear."

Bra just stared at him, listening intently everything he said, then, Bra wrap her tiny and fragile hand around her big brother's thumb, as she understood the pledge made by the boy. An unbreakable bond was form.


	8. Not Asking, Commanding

**Not Asking, Commanding.**

"Look, look what can I do." A three year old came running and yelling toward the gazebo in the rose bushes garden, the perfect spot to drink tea when the days were this beautiful. The Sun is shining, soft and relaxing breeze, and a weather that was beyond perfect, Why waste this wonderful day inside?

Trunks stopped right in front of the three people sitting in the vintage chair under the gazebo, to show them his new achievement. No waiting for his little lungs to grasp some air, the boy started his 'show.' He extended his palm parallel, no more than a feet away to each other. His enthusiastic expression changed to full seriousness, full concentration. The boy's eyes focused on his own hands as a small energy ball started to form between his tiny, yet strong, palms.

Everyone of his spectator started to clap, this cause Trunks to lose his concentration and the energy ball dissolved. He frowned. "Oh man," he exclaimed, a frase he learned from his Saturday cartoons.

"Wow, that was amazing." A black haired man said as he got up from his seat and walked to the boy. He kneeled down to Trunks level and ruffled his lavender hair. Seeing how he upset he was, he tried to cheer him up. "Hey, why that face? That was really awesome."

"No, was not." Replied Trunks, crossing his arm just like a Saiyan that everyone knows.

"Yes it was, you should be proud to accomplish such thing at your age. Do you want to know a secret? He asked, and as for every toddler the curiosity hit him and nodded fervently. "When I was your age, I didn't even kick a soccer ball properly, it took me years and years to know how to fight, and ki blast, even more years."

"Really? That means I'm a more stronger than you, Yamcha?"

"Yes, you'll be very strong." 'You've no idea' he mentally added, remembering how the boy of future sliced Frizza a few years ago.

Trunks full of confidence and a lot more of cockiness, started to run around the garden mocking how weak and lame was the ex-bandit.

"Oh my, I'll get more cake to celebrate."

"Mom, you always find the most weird excuses to have cake." Bulma said playfully and sip some of her tea, as Bunny left full of joy to get the cake she got from the new bakery down the street, Yamcha sit back and let out a sad sigh. "Don't tell me, you are all depress because you're weaker than a three year old?" she asked in the same playful tone.

"If he was human, yes, but he's a Saiyan, of course he'll be stronger than me."

"So, why the long face then?"

"It just that I've been thinking a lot of things lately."

"Thinking about what? You can tell, I may help you out. We're friends after all, you know." Bulma said really worry, her huge blue eyes piercing inside him. How tell her that, 'that' was the problem. That she was what the one invade his mind all the time.

"Well, I've thinking about you." He confessed, not really thinking of the consequences of his words, but since when did he think before talking?

The bulenet froze, not really sure if she wanted to know what he meant. Is he really that stupid to bring that subject? Answer, yes.

At her silence, Yamcha kept talking, maybe he had an effect of her, since shut her up was a thing that maybe Shenrong would grant in one wish. "I know we broke up long ago, but I still have feeling for you."

"Are you for real, Yamcha? I'm with Vegeta, we have a child together. And If you don't remember, you cheat on me, not once, not twice, but multiple times."

"I know all that, and you have no idea how much I regret losing you. Everytime I see Trunks, I can't help to think that he could be our son. Besides, is not like you are married to that guy."

"Ok, that's enough, If you want to keep our friendship, never mention this again." Bulma was really mad at this point. What the hell was wrong with this guy, why stir the garbage can, to look for something that was more than broken.

"Come on, Bulma." The angry man stood up so abruptly that the chair fall down, "How can't you forgive me for cheating, and forgive that guy? when he and the other bold Saiyan were responsible for Tien, Chatzu, Piccolo and 'my death'. That guy is a murder."

"THAT'S IT, SHUT HELL UP..." Now, was her turn to stand on her feet and slam her palms on the table. "Don't you dare to say those kind of thing in front of my child."

"Mommy, why are you and Yamcha screaming at each other like that? Are you two fighting?" Trunks asked very concerned. "Friends shouldn't fight." He added, a phrase that he got from his mommy and Auntie Chichi when he and Goten fight.

Both adults blushed of embarrassment, a kid just gave them a scold how friends should behave. "Trunks is right, 'friends' shouldn't fight, but support each other. I sorry, Bulma. Friends?" he stretches his hands

"Friends." she shook his hand, both of them smile, as nothing happened.

"Trunks." Everyone turned to see who called the kid's name, no hard to guess when the atmosphere turned heavy and tense. "Training, now." Vegeta coldly said. Standing just a few feet from the gazebo, Arms crossed in his usual way, and what is seemed, he was very pissed.

"Coming papa." Trunks ran towards his father with a huge smile in his face. Vegeta let the kid lead the way, no taking more than two steps he turned around his head to where the woman and the pathetic human were. Then, he shoots a nasty glare to the hand shake and a deadly stare at Yamcha, until Yamcha realizes and let go of Bulma. Seeing both of them sat in opposite sites of the table, he continues walking.

"Did he...?" Asked the, now, very scared man.

"I don't think so..." Replied the shocked woman.

"Hello dears, I brought the cake, has strawberry filling"

Few hours pass, the Sun was already down. Today, Vegeta pushed himself and his son to their limits in their training session. However, the Prince of all Saiyans was still full the energy, or better say full of annoyance and anger, he did not know why exactly why he was this mad, again, better say, did not want to admit it. The Saiyan came out of the shower and put on his boxers and his sweat pants, then he went to his room in the guest wing with a towel around his neck, his torso nude, a couple of water drops were running down his bare back, to die on the hem of his pants. As he was about to lay down on his bed, a blue storm knocked down the door.

"What the hell did you say to Trunks?"

"What the hell are you talking about vulgar woman? How dare you burst like that to my room like that."

"Your room? Stupid monkey, this is my damn house, you should be fucking grateful, I allow you to live here for free. Now answer, what the hell did you tell to our son?" Screamed Bulma.

"I said nothing to him, and do not scream. Hysterical."

"Yes you did, Trunks was playing with Yamcha in good terms before training, and when he came back from training, 'with you," she poked his chest with her index finger, and her other hand on her hips,"he kicked Yamcha on the shins, and chased him away with ki blasts. What the hell did you say to make him act like that?"

Vegeta devilish smirk appeared and let out a soft laugh 'That's my boy.' he tough. "You're laughing, tell me Vegeta, now."

"No much, just the truth." He said, still wearing an evil/proud grim.

"What true?, tell me."

"I told him, that the reason why that pathetic human is close to him to get close to you. Let me tell you, I am impressed. For just being three and half human, the brat did not need much explanation." He 'humped' proudly.

"What the hell Vegeta, what's wrong with you? Don't go and tell those stupidities to Trunks."

"What, you want me to tell him lies?" Vegeta said sarcastically.

"That no sense, Yamcha is no using Trunks to get close to me, he really cares about him. Don't play with his emotions."

"So you are not denying that, that pest wants to be close to you."

Bulma blinked a few times as she processes the words that the man in front of her just spat bitterly, then she narrowed her eyes and a mischievous smile was drawn on her face. In a seductive manner, she said. "If I didn't know you, I would think you are jealous, but then, Do I really know you?." She winked playfully.

Vegeta backed up one step, and did all of his willpower to not blush, first dead than being caught with pinkish shade on his cheek. "Hnmp, don't make me laugh." He replied with his arms crossed.

The blue haired woman leaned closer and wrap her arms around the prince's neck. " Mmm, is that so. Then, why did you influence Trunks to chase away Yamcha, ah?"

"I don't like people, especially insect like that to fly around the things that belong to me."

Bulma sexy pose fall off, like hot toast on hand, her eyes twitching in annoyance and madness, "Did you just say I'm a thing that 'belongs' to you? I am a beautiful young woman, not a piece of meat, you insensitive jerk!"

"Yes, 'my' woman. Be glad that the kid took care of him, I am sure you would not like what I have in mind." As soon he finishes saying this, he got off from Bulma's hold. He turned around and went to grab a muscle shirt. He could smell the blondy's stew, was almost dinner time.

"Your woman my ass. I don't belong to anyone, I'm free to do whatever the hell I want, and if I want to be with Yamcha I'll, you know why BECAUSE I AM NOT ANYONE'S WOMAN, LESS YOURS." At this point Bulma was mad, angry, she was faithful to him, even though they were nothing, but sex, that hurt her, because she loved him. However, being the independent woman that she was, being treat like a piece of meat was a major offense.

In the other corner of the ring, Vegeta, prince of all Saiyan was huffing furiously. With just the mention that 'his woman' was with another man but him, was more than enough to feel humiliated, and anyone that knows his majesty, knows he doesn't take humiliation that well. How he expressed his annoyance? With screaming.

"There is where you are mistaken, you are my woman, you belong to me. If we were in my home planet, I could command your execution. I saw how you and that idiot were holding hands, that would be enough evidence of your infidelity. We, Saiyan do not allow unfaithfulness. 'Cheating' was against the law, the punishment was death."

Bulma ignored the threat if the man didn't kill her yet, he wasn't going to do it now. "Infidelity, unfaithfulness, cheating?" she yelled sarcastically, "Because we have sex a couple of times per week doesn't mean I belong to you, nor does make me your woman. See?" She held high her left hand and point her ring finger. "No ring, no compromise, no vows made. Equal Free to do whatever the hell I want."

Vegeta was well aware of some Earth traditions, this one he learned from Dr. and Mrs. Briefs' wedding video, that he was some sort of forced by the blond to watch. An angry growl rumbles in his chest. She was right, they didn't have any kind of matrimony union, 'this law' just applied by the ones united officially. He narrowed his eyes as he makes a quick search in the room. When he spoted what he was looking for, he approach to it.

The prince of all Saiyans walked to the unused desk in the corner of his room, in the top of it was a paper clip. He unbent it straight, then bent it again, shaped it round. He cut of the extra material, and with a little ki gather in his index finger, Vegeta soldered both ends. He walked towards Bulma and held her left hand and placed the ring he just made out of the paper clip. Then turn around and walked towards his bed.

Bulma froze, 'Did this just happened? I'm dreaming?' she questioned in her head, as she stared at the ring astonished. She was the richest girl in the world, what ever she wanted, no matter how expensive it was she would get it. However, this improvised ring has higher value that the most precious diamond.

Still in shock, and afraid that she would wake up from this dream, "Did you just proposed to me?" she got no answer, maybe he was unfamiliar with that term, she gave it another shot, "Are asking me to marry you?"

"No," was his reply as he lay down on his bed, "I am not asking you, I'm commanding you to." If the idiot got close to her again, while being his wife, killing the pest would be on his rights. He smirked at the idea.

Bulma, do not caring if was a question or an order, the most apathetic man alive, just told him to marry him, started to cry her eyes out as she ran and jump on top of her now fiance, and embracing him with all her might, then started to kiss him. Vegeta, at first got shocked, what was the big deal about it, but when his soon to be woman started to kiss him, he grabbed her waist and turned them around, so he will be in top of her...

Lets just said that the couple didn't show up for dinner...

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for all faves. Fallows, views and reviews. **_

_**If you like Goten, I'm writing a fic. about him called Shattering Mirrors, please feel free to check it out.**_

_**One more thing, Not begging for reviews, doesn't mean I don't want them ;D, share your thoughts with me xoxo**_


	9. Mr Plump

**_A/N: First on my to do list is Thank you for all of your review, views faves. and fallows._**

**_My brother gave me the idea for this fic._**

* * *

**Mr. Plump**

It was a Saturday in the mid-morning, the day started basically regular for the Prince of all Saiyan. He woke up at 4:00 am to train, like every morning. Then, he took a long and relaxing shower. After that, about 8:00 am he was eating breakfast peacefully with his wife, and his six year old daughter, his seventeen year old son was on a school trip for the weekend. His original plan was to train more until lunch time. However, things no always turn on as planned.

Right after breakfast Vegeta decide to watch some T.V on the living room, before resuming to his training, nothing in particular on. He was watching some boxing when he tackled by a crying blue haired girl. Vegeta looked at Bra, doing his best to not show how worry, he was, he picked up and placed in his lap. The little girl buried her face in her father's chest.

Bra mumbles between sobs, "Daddy, womy runed mie tide berrr."

"I did not understand a single word of what you just said. You know, if you want talk to me, you must talk properly."

The princess pulled her head out of her comforting spot and looked at her daddy, sobbed a few more times, and said it again. "Mommy ruined my teddy bear."

Vegeta looks her at his daughter like saying 'What's the big deal about it, you have hundreds of toys.' Before he could express at loud his thoughts, Bulma came running down the stairs.

"Oh, Honey, I'm so sorry. I didn't know it would get discolored if I washed him with cold water." She reached to the first floor, and sat next to the two that were already on the sofa. The smallest one turned her head away and humnped. "Come on sweetie, I'll buy you a new one."

"I don't want a new one. Mr. Plump was special." Both of her parents, looked at her in disbelieved, the girl didn't really got attached to toys, if was ruined she would get a new one, simple like that. Why this one was the exception?

"Why Mr. Plump was special?" Asked Bulma, if she knew what make the stuff animal so unique, she'd be able to tackle the situation better.

"Because daddy got it for me at the carnival." Yes that was what make it special.

Last summer the whole family went to the carnival, Bra fall in love with a multicolor teddy bear that was the main price of the 'Milk Bottle Toss' game. Which after numerous fails that the little girl encounter, Vegeta knew that the bottles were glued together. No one would try to fool any of the royal family and get away with it, and no one would make his little girl cry. So, Vegeta gave it a try to this 'game.' Of course he won, and make Bra the happiest girl in the universe. In the other hand, the owner of the stand was not so happy, Vegeta destroy the stand.

Bulma's eyes sparkled, for the most intelligent woman in Earth had an idea, Vegeta felt a chill sensation running down his spine. "Bra, what if daddy's the one that buys you a new one. It would be equally special. What do you think?"

Bra's eyes went wide, but no wider than her smile. However, Vegeta right eye started to twitch, he did not like this idea. "Wow, mommy, that's a great idea. Come on daddy let's get going." Vegeta sighed angrily as he got dragged by the little girl, and shot a deadly look at his wife before he was out of the room. Bulma was throwing the victory sing, the Prince concludes this was her revenge for leave her in the mall all by herself the day before.

Now the prince of all Saiyan was in what he thought the worst place in the universe, he was in this beautiful place call 'The Magic Fairy Meadow', a toy shop just for girls. This place was not an ordinary store, since it had a cupcake shop, and a playground, with bouncing house and everything similar like, perfect to discharge the energy caused by sugar high from the cupcakes.

Now Vegeta was sitting in one of the benches, on his right, he placed the ten jumbo bags full of every toy you could imagine, from dolls, to her new Mr. Plump the II. The really annoyed man had his eyes close, for different reason, one of them was that, the place was pink from the ceiling to the floor, even the little male figure at the men restroom door was pink. And we all know that Vegeta did not actually gets along with pink. However, the main reason why the black haired Saiyan, did not want to open his eyes was because he decided to ignore those stupid, like he would say, women go all gaga for him, and asking him a bunch of worthless question. Couldn't they see he was wearing a band? Which he used for this very reason.

Even if his eyes were shut, his ear didn't do a very good work on ignoring. He had enough, he had been in this damn place for the past four hours. One, he was tired of this place, now the theme song of the store was stuck on his head, and two, he was starving, eating cupcakes with pink frosting was out of discussion. It was time to go home.

He opened his eyes and aimed to get his mini blue hassle, and then he realized two things. One, he did not see Bra anywhere, but he could always sense her ki, right? Which this leads to the second realization. HE COULDN'T NOT SENSE HER KI! He lost Bra.

Vegeta tried to locate her ki one more time, he came with nothing. 'No time to panic.' he thought, but his knees didn't not got the memo, for they, were shaking. He was cold sweating, his head was going from side to side, up and down in a distressful manner, but no sign of the little girl. He went to the cupcake shop, being a Saiyan that was consuming energy need it food, again no Bra. Neither in the jumping house, nor at the Fairy Queen Castle. Less in the store section. He looked high and low, but his daughter was no where to be found. 'Now is time to panic, the woman is going to kill me.'

BOO. Vegeta's heart was racing 100 mph right after a pair of tiny hands touched his back. He jumped about five feet above his high, and almost turn into Super Saiya-Jin. He panted heavily and Bra giggle with no stop. This was the first time he prince startled. Bra was the first to surprise the man.

When Vegeta came to his senses, and his heart rate was getting to normal, grabbed the six year old girl with his free and speeded up to the car. He ordered the girl to climb up and buckle up as he capsulized the shopping bags, then he got in the car and soon enough they were on the road.

"Mind explaining why the f...," he decide to not use that word, "fruit did you hide your ki?" Vegeta was mad.

"I was playing hide and seek with my new friends." the replied with pure innocence, not really aware of her father's anger.

His mood mellowed just a bit, when he saw the happy smile on the rear mirror, no that he was going to show it. "Bra, not everyone know to read ki, we are special."

"Ohh, now I understand why they didn't hide it, I always win. I like winning, but get boring after a while." She frowned at the last sentence. Vegeta smirked.

"Now that you understand, do not hide you ki ever again. The only times that you are allow to do it, are when you are in danger, and not all the time. I'll instruct you when is ok to do so."

"But, what about when I play hide and seek with Pan or Trunks, they would find me."

Vegeta sigh, and rolled his eyes, "Fine, you can hide your ki when you play with the other girl and your brother, but you have to let me know when you do it." He tried not to sound like a worried parent, but he needed to make sure this would never happen again. Both things, lose the girl and not get caught out off guard and get scared like that. She just nodded with a wide smile.

A few moments passed and there were no exchange of words, Bra was singing the store theme song. All the sudden, she started to giggle. The giggle turned into a loud laughter. Vegeta rose an eyebrow. What kind of bug bit her?

"Bra..."

"Yes Daddy?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"I just remembered how you jumped, was funny, I can't wait to tell Trunks." She giggled one more time

"You will not do such thing. What happened in that place stays between us. Got it?

"But why?" she whined

"I do not have to tell you why, you do what I say nothing else." He was not going to let her baby girl that he was beyond embarrassed about it. Plus, if the woman finds out that he lost their child, he would not hear the end of the her ire. And, do not mention she and the boy would laugh to none stop when they hear that Bra scared him.

"Ok daddy, I'll try my hardest." Her tone was not that innocent anymore, it was more manipulative. "I would need to distract myself to forget, and do not laugh about it." Vegeta knew exactly what the girl was doing. "I know, I'll make a tea party to welcome Mr. Plumb the II to our family, but I would need guests. Daddy, thanks to you, I got him, it would not be right if you are not there." she fakely pouted as she blinked three times very fast, her ultimate technique to get her way. "Daddy, you'll be go to my tea party, right?" She finally said with mischievous, almost evil Vegeta like smirk.

Vegeta had no option, he held tight the starting wheel, his right eye started to twitch again, he growled softly, and replied "Yes."

Briefs Family: Being, smart, manipulative, extortionist, blackmailer, cynic, You are doing it right.

* * *

_**A/N: So I have the hardest time to get inspired to write about Bra and her parents interactive, have tons of idea with Trunks, but with Bra, I would appreciate if you through me ideas or ways to inspired me.**_

_**If you like Kyo Kara Maoh, I wrote a two-shot called 'Setting Free' (just one chapter so far), please feel free to read it. ;P**_

_**XOXO**_


	10. Cell Phone

**Cell Phone**

"So, those are reasons why is necessary for me to have a cell phone." The ten year old demi Saiyan finished the conclusion of his 'speech' that he gave to his parents to persuade them to let him have a cell phone. This was not the first time he asked for one, but he was confident that this would be the last. It has to be the last one, he worked so hard during this last week to make this presentation that included a slide show, charts, statistics, graphics, and a video of testimonies of his school friends.

"Are you done?" asked Vegeta, his arms were folded close to his chest, and his feet resting on the coffee table. He and Bulma were sitting on the leather sofa in the living room, they were obligated to stay there for the last hour.

Trunks just nodded, he sensed that his father was more or less annoyed. This didn't shake his confidence away. "This was a total waste of my time." Trunks gulped. "You perfectly know that I dislike those devices."

The lavender haired boy bit his tongue, to prevent speak out with attitude to his father what was on his mind: '_The mobile is for me, not for you. Whatever you like them, or not, is irrelevant.'_ He shifted his eyes to his mother. But he didn't get what he wanted there.

"Sorry, Hon." Said Bulma while rubbing her belly, she was twenty six weeks pregnant, "I still think you are too young to have a cell. You'll have to wait to start middle school for that."

"But mom, a cell phone is really essential these days..." the young boy started to defend his position, but was soon cut off by his father.

"There is not need to repeat those ridiculous reasons."

"They're not ridiculous." He said showing a little the fact that it hurt him, he put a lot of effort on his plan. Vegeta just humped.

"What your father is trying to say is that most of those reasons do not apply to you. One of the reasons that you listed was for safety, and on the video your classmate used as an example how a girl hid in a closet and dialed 911 from her cell phone, when intruders were in her house, and that saved her life. If you were left alone at home, you would beat any intruders."

Trunks was not giving up that easy, "What about if there is an evil creature like Buu and I can't beat it up?"

"I spend a whole week teaching you a ki code to alert me if that happens."

Trunks cursed himself for not realizing that security was not a good reason. Then, he came up with something that he should list in his speech, "What about school? What if I need to ask someone about homework?"

Bulma looked at him in disbelief, "Since when do you need help with school work? Your intellect is at the same level than a middle school."

"What about if I get sick and I need someone for letting me borrow notes ah?"

"Your teacher always sends them by email when that happens, besides, you can perfectly use the house phone for that."

Trunks got enough, and dropped the politeness and the good kid pose out of the windows, everything he said was refuted. "Why can't I have one?" he yelled "There no reason for me not to have one, and me being young is not valid, mom you even said that I'm at the same level of a middle school kid. That makes me mature enough to know what should I do and do not do with a cell phone."

Vegeta also lost his patience, he could have been training or empty out the kitchen right now, but instead he was listening the prince of tantrums throwing a fit. "You want reasons why not? I will give you reasons. One, the fact that your academy level is superior than those brats that you go to school with, doesn't make you less childish than them. Two, I saw how people become idiots and dependent on those artifacts, it will distract you on your training. Three, you don't want that thing because is a necessity, but because you just want it, and that leads to the last reason. I will not feed up you spoilness."

The Saiyan got up from the sofa and marched towards the G.R, no waiting nor caring for the young boy reply. Bulma pick herself up, one hand on her back and the other on her stomach. When she found her balance, walked toward her son, and placed a hand on his shoulder. She did notice that the kid was about to explode in anger, but she spoke anyways, knowing that this would inflate the ire, "I agree with your father, you'll have to wait a little more than a year." And with that said, she went to the kitchen, she was craving strawberry ice cream.

Trunks was left alone in the living room, panting heavily his anger. If the cool kids at school have one. Then why he, Trunks Briefs, one of the coolest and richest kid in the fifth grade, didn't have one? He needed one, he wanted one, and he would get one.

A couple of days passed, Bulma was in the kitchen, she just finished icing a cake. She was beyond happy, the cake didn't just smell great but it looked like it was taken out of a dessert magazine, she giggled proudly while she put the cake in the fridge. No was time to clean up the mess. The bluenet looked at icing bowl and knew that there was a kid that would love to lick it clean. After screaming out his name a few times, she got no respond. Maybe he was in his room playing video games and her voice could get lost within the loud tv noises. She decided to go up and tell him in person.

Vegeta's face met the cold floor of the gravity room, when Bulma set the gravity level back to normal from the panel outside of say chamber. "Woman, you better have a good reason for doing such thing." Vegeta growled as he picks himself up from the floor. As soon as he was in his feet, his wife captured him with a tight hug. "What's the matter with you?"

"I can't find Trunks anywhere, I looked all over the place, twice."

The prince of all Sayan rolled his eyes, "Is that all?" Of course for him this would not be a thing to worry about, do with the fact that he has a skill that the bright scientist didn't have. He could locate the kid in a second by just sensing his ki. However, he could not sense him at all. He frowned in annoyance, "The brat is hiding his ki."

Less than a hour passed, the couple was in the kitchen. The husband was sitting at the table, the wife walking up and down. "Where could he be? I called Chi Chi and she said he is no there. Is not like he has that any other friend that he likes to hang out with."

"Bulma, stop walking like a lunatic, I already told you, he haven't ate anything for hours, he will be back soon."

No more than ten minutes, Trunks walked to the kitchen, wearing an innocent smile, which his parents knew it was a devilish grin. You don't have to be a genius to know that the young boy was up to something, and something bad.

"Where the heck did you go?" Yelled Bulma.

Trunks opened the fridge, and grab a pudding cup, and simply replied, "What do you mean where did I go? I was home the whole time." Then he sat down on the table, across his father.

"Why did you hide your ki? ah? Do you know how worried I was?"

"Well, you see," he looked at his dad in the eyes."Papa told me that there's times that I can't control my ki properly, so I was practicing. Keeping my ki low helps a lot." he said as he licked the pudding's foil.

"Don't give that crap, you did it on purpose. Don't do that ever again, you hear me?" Bulma yelled at the top of her lungs.

"No, I didn't do it on purpose. Whatever, if I didn't hide my ki, and dad wasn't around, you would be able to find me anyways." Trunks got up from his seat, pass by his father, and toss the empty snack cup away. Then, made his way out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going? We are not done talking."

"I don't get why you're yelling at me, I didn't do anything wrong. If you excuse me, I have homework to do." Trunks walked away.

"Trunks Briefs, come back here, right now."

"Let him go." Said Vegeta. He was wearing a well known smirk. "I think we should give him what he wants."

"Are you crazy? It's more than obvious what Trunks did was to get a cell phone."

"I know, and that's why he is going to get one."

The next day after breakfast, Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks were getting ready to go to their usual routine, Vegeta to train, Bulma to the office and Trunks to school.

"Trunks, after what happened yesterday, your father and I thought about it, and we think you're right, we need a method of communication between us. So, there you go." Bulma gave her son a blue gift bag.

Trunks face lighted up, his hard efforts finally paid off, he was going to have what he wanted, he mentally smirked, '_I'm a genius, I can't believe I fooled them.'_ he thought. However, little he knew that his parents had in mind, he found out soon enough when he opened the white box and saw what was inside. His eyes started to twitch.

"What is this thing?"

"That is a cell phone." Vegeta answer before sipping his coffee.

"No, this is not a cell phone, this is a joke." He said as he waved the device angrily. Why he was angry? because, that was not what he expected. Indeed was a cell phone, but it's not like the ones his classmates had.

This looked like more like a toy for a toddler, maybe because it was designed for that. It was bigger, than a normal one, the cover was thick, and looked like it was made from the same plastic that a baby toy was made of. It was blue, he liked blue, but he did not like the dinosaur with polka dots that was drawn on the back of it.

"Of course it is," Bulma said. "This is a special line that the cell phone company and Capsule Corp. worked together. Is designed for kids between five to twelve, so parents like myself could have a piece of mind when we're not close to our children. The best part of it is that, is completely safe. It only can take and make calls from numbers registered by the parents. The apps that can be downloaded are also coded by parents. And it's basically indestructible, and knowing how strong you are, I made a special cover for you."

"I won't carry that thing around."

"Oh, yes you are going to carry it everywhere you go, including home. I can't allow myself to suffer again the agony that I went through yesterday." Bulma dramatized, "And you will call me right after school, and as soon as you get home."

"You wanted a cell phone there you have it." Vegeta said emotionless.

"That's not what I wanted, I won't take that thing to school."

"You will, and do not attempt to pull the I forgot excuse, because if the phone with you 24/7, there would be..."

Bumla was cut off by the pissed child, "'Consequences?' That's what you were going to say? What's the worst you could do? No tv for a month? no big deal. Dad's going to make me train more than usual? Bring it on, I like training with him. Spanking? I got it worse than that. I can deal with anything you throw at me." He finished with confidence.

"Anything? Are you sure? We will see." Said Vegeta even more confident than Trunks, "If you do not carry that device with you, even for an instant or you fail to inform your mother, your whereabouts, you will not receive any allowance until you start high school, and that includes school lunch money."

Trunks was destined to someday be the head of the family business, Bulma thought that, teaching the child the importance of how to expend money wisely was essential. Meaning that half of what he possessed was bought out of his own money, the one he saved. Now Trunks confidence started to fade, even if his mother was the richest woman in the world, he could not survive without his allowance, specially when he just expended all his saving just last week on the new limited edition console.

"Lunch money? What I'm supposed to eat?"

"My mom would be more than happy to prepare your lunch every day, she'll put all her love all over it."

This was getting worse by the minute. His grandma lunch box included weenie with the shape of octopus, panda shape rice balls, the hard boiled eggs looked like little chicks and bunny shapes sandwiches, just to mention a glint of her imagination. Their cards showed a straight flush.

"Is there any more rules that I should know?"

"No, that's it." Bulma replied.

"So, as long as I carry that thing 24/7, call you as soon as I get out of school and as soon as I get home, you won't take my allowance away? That's the deal?"

"Yup, that's the deal kiddo."

"No more nor less?"

"No more nor less." Confirmed the bright scientist.

"You won."

Trunks smirked, and narrowed his eyes in a mischievous and devilish manner, which take Vegeta and Bulma by surprise. Why he was acting as if he won? They had the upper hand, or that what the couple thought. Trunks open his capsule case out of his pocket and grabbed the first kit aid capsule. He emptied out the rectangular white box and placed the toy like phone inside of it, and capsuled again.

"I'll carry the phone with me at all times." He patted his pocket, where the capsule case was, "When school is over I'll ask Shinji to let me use his phone, and when I get home I'll call you from the house phone."

Both adults were shocked, they got played, they lost in their own game. Their son won fair and square. They didn't specified from which phone he had to make the call. And Indeed, he was going to carry the phone, again they didn't tell him he couldn't capsule it. They got outsmarted by a ten year old.

"Well, if I don't get going I'm going to be late, 'call' you later." And with that said, Trunks ran out and took off ro school. Leaving his parent hurt were hurt the most, their pride.

* * *

_**A/N: Once again, thank you for the review, views, fave. and fallows.**_


End file.
